


tease

by huliabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Light Choking, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliabitch/pseuds/huliabitch
Summary: you’d been teasing poe on a mission so he decides to punish you on the flight back to base
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	tease

“You were being a tease,” Poe whispers along your neck as he pushes you against one of the walls of the Falcon. The feel of his soft lips against your skin sends a shiver down your spine and fire to your core. Hands travel up and down your sides and with a squeeze of your ass you let out a moan and tip your head back, allowing him better access to your neck and chest.

It’s true, you were teasing him the entire time on the mission. Practically undressing him with every gaze, your hand would travel up and down his arm, occasionally giving a tug to the curls at the nape of his neck as you would whisper things to him in his ear. You would lean into him any chance you could get. Letting him feel the softness of your breast against him or you would give his butt a playful smack. He would just turn and glare at you, there was always a hint of mischief in his eyes though. 

“Mmm—“ he hums against you as he leaves marks on your neck, you twist your fingers tighter into his curls, urging him for more, “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ve got you.” He gives you a small bite before looking up at you, his hair a mess and mouth smirking up at you with kiss swollen lips. Your heart flutters at his gaze— you’re sure you aren’t faring any better, your eyes glassy and blown wide. Poe steps away pulling you from the wall and with a slap to your ass he pushes you towards the cockpit.

Following behind you his hands never leave your hips, grip tight, while his warm breath fans your neck. He whispers all the dirty things he’ll do to you.

“You never listen when you get like this.” Guiding you towards the cockpit he mouths at the back of your neck moving your collar so he can mark just under it. Once there he leans you over the pilot's chair, his hands roaming everywhere while he presses his hard length against your ass.

“Poe—“ You reach back weaving a hand again in his hair. 

“You were not being a good girl sweetheart.” His voice is dark and husky in your ear as he grinds against you. One arm snakes up under your tunic to cup your breast, your head lulls back resting on his shoulder. 

“Good girls get rewarded.” Your breath hitches as he nibbles at your earlobe and gives a pinch to your nipple. 

“But bad girls, bad girls get teased.” He growls out.

Poe moves to sit in the pilot seat and pulls you along with him. Dragging you down to his lap, you face away from him, back flush with his warm chest. He moves your legs to the outside of his own and you flush at the feeling of being exposed. One of his hands wraps around your stomach, then up to cup your breast, tugging at your nipple— While the other grips your thigh, pulling you closer, pressing you down on his cock. He kneads at the muscle, getting closer to where you want him most, to where you're practically dripping.

“Poe, Poe p-please,” You wine, tilting your head back and rolling your hips against him. The hot, heady pressure of his cock slotting against your ass is slowly driving you insane. If he would just move his hand closer, dip under your waistband, brush aside your underwear, and dip his fingers into your waiting wet warmth and relieve the pressure building inside you. 

A harsh squeeze to your breast pulls you to attention, “Now sweetheart, you’re going to listen to me right?” His hand on your inner thigh moves closer to your aching center, while he mouths at your neck marking you more so he can admire them later. 

“Or will you continue to be bad?” A wanton whimper escapes you when he gives a quick twist to your nipple and you grind down in his lap. He gives a quick slap to your thigh at your movement. 

“Mmm,” He tsk’s.

“Stay still sweetheart” Massaging where he struck. 

His hand moves up to your throat, fingers spread cupping your jaw as he tilts your head to the side more. Teeth grazing up and down, it’s setting you ablaze what he’s doing. And you want to burn everything down in your wake. 

Poe’s hand on your thigh leaves you and in your daze, you hear the slide of his zipper and then feel a heady warmth rest on your lower back. His hand moves back to your waist to push your pants and underthings down, with some slight jostling, everything gets pushed down to your knees.

And finally, _finally_ — Poe’s hand dips down between your legs, caressing your lips, parting you slowly, “So wet for me,” he barely dips a finger into you before pulling it back out and drags it up to circle around the little bundle of nerves a few times. The tease is driving you crazy and you can’t stop the wine that escapes when his hand leaves between your legs. But your pout is soon stopped when he maneuvers you, feeling the tip of his cock slide up and down your slick folds.

“Now darlin’—” His voice is raspy in your ear as he slowly glides into you, “you’re going to sit _right_ here.”

You gasp at how he stretches you, making you feel impossibly full. Your eyes close and your head droops unconsciously putting more pressure on your throat. 

“You feel so nice wrapped around me sweetheart,” Poe chuckles into the crook of your neck and flexes his hand around your jaw, as he finally bottoms out inside you. 

“So nice and soft. Always grip me so well.”

The mix of his heated words and the feel of him inside you, all around you, consuming you, has your mind blanking. You just want him to move, you beg him to _just move._

“No— no no baby, you were being a brat earlier.” His hand not gripping your throat is busy moving around the control panel in front of you. Pressing buttons and flipping switches, getting the ship ready to fly. 

“You’re going to sit here,” He gives a small thrust of his hips, “while I take us back to base.” 

You pout, biting your bottom lip at his words and the torture you know is coming. But the ship jostles taking off and the delicious feeling of the little movement has you moaning in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ huliabitch


End file.
